Very Secret Santa
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin give each other their secret santa gifts. Kevin's gift is more than what Ben expected.   Bevin @ Christmas Time   Cute, one-shot.


**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Here it is, my christmas fanfic! I said i'd have it up in the middle of the week, so you cant call me a liar lol I do not celebrate christmas, but it doesnt mean i dont like it! For the month of december people are nice to each other and at the end of it they give each other presents, whats not to like about it? :P **

**So with this fanfic, i wish you all happy holidays and a happy new year! I will be gone for a week and a half, but im bringing my notepad with me on vacation, incase i come up with any good fanfics xD hehe Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**~Very Secret Santa~**

**

* * *

**

The three young heroes sat all together in Ben's living room. Each of them holding a different shaped gift, and a look of excitement in their eyes. Gwen had suggested that the three of them do a secret santa gift exchange. It didn't work out well because theres only 3 of them, so they all pretty much knew who got them their gift. Gwen realized that not all of her ideas are brilliant and that they need more friends.

Gwen was the one getting Kevin's gift and she went out and bought him a lovely knit scarf. It was all black with two green stripes on each end. She wrapped it in a cute red square box with a big green bow on top.

Kevin was in charge of getting Ben's gift. Kevin wasn't the best gift giver in the world, so he had to think long and hard on this one, he didn't want to disappoint Ben with a shitty gift. So Kevin decided to make him a shirt. But not just any shirt, Ben's lucky shirt he wore everyday "that summer." Kevin knew how much Ben loved that shirt, and assuming he grew out of it, Kevin thought he'd get some fabric, and make one that would fit Ben. Trying to get his body measurements would have been too obvious, so Kevin just snuck into Ben's house when he knew everyone would be out, and stole one of Ben's black t-shirts. He originally planned on giving it back, but he loved having Ben's smell at anytime. It was a little creepy, but to Kevin, Ben's scent was a little present itself.

That left Ben to get Gwen's gift. Being such close cousins helped Ben pick out what to get for Gwen. He ended up getting her a day planner for the new year. He knew how much she loved being organized, and the fact that it was pink leather made it an even easier choice. He picked out a nice Christmas bag and covered it with bright yellow tissue paper.

Kevin and Gwen sat on the couch together while Ben sat on the floor in front of them. Behind him the fireplace was eating up wooden logs and the Christmas tree was brightly decorated with tinsel and ornaments, sporting a big, gleaming silver star at the top.

"Ready guys?" Gwen asked as she held her present tightly in her hands. They had all given each other their gifts, but were just waiting to open them. "Ready!" The two responded. At that, the three began to rip their presents open, like a kid on Christmas morning. This gift giving was scheduled a couple of days before the holiday so they could all spend it with their rightful families.

"A scarf!" Kevin's voice changed as he opened his present. At first he sounded disappointed, but after he checked it out, he seemed pretty happy with what he'd gotten.

"A day planner! Oh Ben, you know exactly what I wanted. And the pink is a nice touch." She smiled. Another satisfied customer with the secret santa.

"Holy Shit!" Ben held up his present in front of his face. He was beyond disbelief at what Kevin had done for him. "Wow Kevin, you even got the stripe and everything!" Gwen pointed out. "Where did you get it?" She asked the older boy.

"I didn't, I made it." Kevin blushed, he felt bad that he made his gift while the others bought theirs. "You made this, for me?" Ben asked, still shocked by the thoughtful gift Kevin had given. "Yeah, well, I eyeballed your size and just got some fabric. My mom helped me with the sewing machine, it wasn't too hard to learn." He admitted.

"This is so nice of you Kevin, Thank You." Ben got up and leaned over to give the older teen a big hug, causing him to turn a darker red than he was before. "No problem" He told Ben.

Gwen stood up and gave her cousin a hug, "Thanks for the awesome present Ben, I will be using this every chance I get." "Oh I'm sure you will." Ben laughed at his joke as he picked up the empty glasses that were once full of eggnog. He walked into the kitchen to clean them up. As he did, Kevin gave Gwen a hug and a "thank you" for the scarf.

Ben caught this out of the corner of his eye, but the small glimpse still caused him pain in his heart. You see, Ben had strong feelings for Kevin, but couldn't say anything or act on them because the boy he liked happened to be dating his cousin. Every time the two of them acted lovey-dovey around Ben, he would just roll his eyes, but inside he felt his heart being pierced.

Ben stood at the sink washing the cups out and felt something behind him, or someone. Ben being in constant, "Its hero time" mode, spun around and had already had an alien floating on the omnitrix, ready to be transformed into. "Woah, calm down Benji, its only me!" Kevin whispered to the smaller boy. Ben looked at Kevin up and down and instantly became confused. "Why are you whispering?" Ben whispered back.

Kevin looked back and forth. "Gwen went to the washroom and I know how thin these walls are. But I wanted to give you your other Christmas gift." Ben raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Kevin gave Ben a big grin, "I think you've been very patient, and I know you've been waiting for this gift for a while." This caused Ben's heart to start beating quicker, not sure what to expect. Kevin pulled something out from behind his back and held it up over their heads. "Mistletoe."

Ben looked up to the small shrub and back to Kevin's face. The two boy's faces moved closer to each other until there was no space in between their lips. Kevin pressed his lips onto Ben's soft ones for a good 5 second kiss. As Kevin slowly pulled his face away, Kevin couldn't stop staring into Ben's eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing, which instantly brought Kevin back to reality. Both boys shook their heads and heard the sound of the washroom door opening. Kevin shoved the mistletoe deep into the garbage, as an attempt to hide it from Gwen. She walked into the kitchen to find Ben standing at the sink, scrubbing the cups that he had already finished cleaning and Kevin with his arm stuck in the garbage can.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked suspiciously. Ben turned around with a very "I just kissed your boyfriend" guilty look on his face. "What? No! I'm just cleaning up, and Kevin lost his watch in the garbage!" Ben spoke quickly when he was nervous. "Kevin doesn't wear a watch though." Gwen pointed out.

"I don't anymore, I cant find this stupid thing!" He complained as he pulled his arm out of the garbage. "Right…." Gwen wasn't fully convinced, but the boys just played along for the rest of the night like nothing had happened. They watched "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer" and ate Christmas cookies that Gwen had made for them.

The night went by, and the teens had fun together. But Ben still had the kiss in the back of his mind. He needed to talk to Kevin about it.

It was already 2am and the teens had watched almost every Christmas special on Tv, and then a couple of stupid infomercials. "I'm getting tired, time to go home?" Gwen asked Kevin, who was obviously her ride. "Yeah" Kevin let out a big yawn and stretched his arms into the air.

Gwen stood up and put her winter coat, mittens, scarf, and ear-muffs on. "We're only going to the car." Kevin told her as he put on his own coat, "I think you'll be okay without your winter gear."

"Whatever, I'll be in the car." She scoffed. "Thanks again Ben, tell Sandra and Carl I say 'happy holidays!'" Gwen waved before she shut the front door.

"Boy, is she high maintenance or what?" Kevin joked with Ben. "Shes my cousin" Ben responded dryly. "Right" the raven-haired teen pushed his hair back and laughed nervously. "Well thanks for having me Benji, it was a lot of fun."

"Wait" Ben looked up to get eye contact with Kevin. "What happened in the kitchen tonight?" Ben was firm, but wanted to know what Kevin's intentions were. "It was just a preview of my real gift. Go upstairs to your room, I left your other present there." Ben was taken aback, "Another gift? Your just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" Ben smiled.

"Good night Ben." Kevin smiled back as he closed the front door. After letting out a big sigh, he ran up to his room and pushed open the door. The first thing he saw was sitting right on his bed.

They were two plush dolls, one that looked like Kevin and one that looked like Ben. The burnet walked up to the dolls and picked them up. He had the biggest smile on his face as he hugged them tightly. There was a note left on his bed, it read,

"Dear Ben,

I'm sorry it took so long, but I have finally realized that I'm dating the wrong Tennyson. I have seen the way you look at me and how you act when you're around Gwen and me. I know it hurts you, and it hurts me too because I am the reason for your pain. I made these dolls for 2 reasons. The first is as an apology to you, for putting you through heartache. But the second one is for redemption, I want to make things better between us. I think that if we gave it a chance we could be great together, and if not, then at least we knew we gave it a shot.

Merry Christmas, Love Kevin."

* * *

**~The End!**

**Random, but cute, right? lol I enjoyed writing it! So i hope you all liked it :) **

**Unfortunately i didnt get around to writing a new years fanfic, but im sure it would go something like "Ben and Kevin went to see fireworks and kiss" The end :P (Now its 2 stories in 1) haha... K enough of my craziness. xD**

**Review and Comment, i feed on your thoughts! lmao But honestly, i love to read what you all think, it makes me feel special :D**

**~Happy Holidays!~**


End file.
